


Intimate Exploration

by NoOneKnowsIWriteThis



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Blow Jobs, Episode: s01e03 Past Prologue, Fingering, First Time, Hand Jobs, Love Bites, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 11:20:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12703980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis/pseuds/NoOneKnowsIWriteThis
Summary: After the events of Past Prologue, Bashir decides to take Garak up on his offer of 'enjoyable company' in every sense of the words.





	Intimate Exploration

Garak hadn't had a strict goal in mind when he had approached Doctor Bashir in the replimat. All he'd been thinking was that the man was too gorgeous for him not to approach, and so, with his implant soothing away any thoughts about this being a bad idea or how perhaps a less direct approach would be more appropriate, he'd made his advance and nearly startled the young man out of his skin. And yet, despite how obviously alarmed Bashir had been by Garak's advance, he had rallied and timidly tried to hold his own in their conversation, and then later he'd even approached Garak of his own accord. By that point, of course, Garak had found a proper use for Bashir: passing along information to the Federation.

 

It had been a simple enough task, though Bashir had nearly managed to botch it anyway, but it had made Garak feel useful again. And gaining the attention of a brilliant and attractive person like Bashir, even if it was only for a moment, was very flattering.

 

Garak looked up when the door slid open. Bashir’s entrance was not entirely unexpected, but it was a pleasant surprise nonetheless. The nervous energy that had been so dominant in their previous interactions was still present, bubbling under the surface, but the doctor was clearly now channeling it rather than being controlled by it.

 

“Ah, Doctor Bashir,” Garak greeted with a pleasant smile. It wasn’t the bland one he used for normal customers. No, this smile held a hint of anticipation, of hunger, and of curiosity. “How can I help you?”

 

Bashir’s answering smile was genuinely warm, with only a subtle hint of his nerves, but there was something else there, something just bordering on predatory. There was a nervous flutter of his eyelashes as he drew closer to Garak’s work table, but Bashir’s stride didn’t falter.

 

“Hello, Garak,” Bashir replied, placing his fingers on the edge of the table. “I just came by to accept your offer of enjoyable company. I thought we could have lunch together. Maybe tomorrow, in the replimat?”

 

Garak suppressed a useless flare of disappointment at the offer. Bashir may not have accepted his entire proposition, but Garak was hardly in a position to turn down any sort of company on this cold station, even if he’d have preferred to spend time with the doctor in a more intimate setting.

 

“That would be delightful,” Garak answered easily.

 

“Good.” Bashir smiled, then murmuring, repeated to himself, “Good.” His fingers pulled away from the table as he absently clenched his hands into fists and then unclenched them.

 

His gaze flickered away briefly, but when it returned to Garak’s face Bashir’s eyes held a hint of something that Garak hadn’t allowed himself to hope would be directed towards him: desire.

 

“Garak,” Bashir began, his voice low and full of promise. “I need your help.”

 

Garak's breath caught in his throat, but he managed to let out a quiet “Oh?” which was all the prompting Bashir needed to continue.

 

“Yes, I seem to have replicated the wrong size uniform.” Bashir leaned closer over the work table as his voice dropped to a soft murmur. “The trousers are too tight in one particular area.” The teasing smile as he said it revealed a bit of nervousness which showed that the doctor wasn't nearly as confident about this advance as he was trying to project. That was perfectly fine with Garak. He would have been more concerned if Bashir had been completely confident in his seduction.

 

“Oh dear,” Garak purred. He placed a hand on the younger man's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “Well, we can't have that, can we?”

 

Bashir's eyes flared with anticipation as they met Garak's. But Garak could see that the nervousness Bashir had used to get this far was starting to turn against him. The young man began to say something, but hesitated. Garak decided to take control of the situation before the opportunity slipped away entirely.

 

“Considering this is a tailoring emergency, we should use a changing stall,” Garak proposed. The way Bashir's breath caught with lust told him he’d made the right choice, but he decided to offer another location, just in case. “Or, if it can wait a bit, we could go to your quarters…”

 

Bashir seemed to be considering his options, then asked, “You’d lock up the shop?”

 

Garak smiled and nodded.

 

“I don't think I can wait for long,” Bashir whispered with a sultry smile and hooded eyes.

 

“Why don't you wait in one of the stalls while I lock up?” Garak suggested, stroking his thumb lightly along Bashir's shoulder.

 

Bashir nodded. Garak released him so they could go about their tasks. They were only separated for a few moments, but that was long enough for Bashir to start taking things into his own hands.

 

When Garak entered the changing stall, he found Bashir had undone the top of his jumpsuit and let it fall to his waist. He still wore the lilac undershirt, but he looked strangely more revealed in his half-dressed state than he would have if he were completely naked.

 

Garak openly admired the view in front of him. Bashir was gorgeous, and here he was waiting for Garak. Garak was going to savor this moment and burn it into his mind.

 

“See something you like?” Bashir teased with the confidence of a man who knew he was attractive.

 

A hiss escaped Garak as he stepped forward, his hands tentatively reaching out to touch Bashir's chest. Heat was radiating off of him, even through the shirt.

 

“I'll take that as a yes.” Bashir chuckled.

 

Bashir reached his hand up to cup Garak's jaw, then brought their lips together into a Human-style kiss. Kisses weren't terribly common in Cardassian culture, their lips weren't as sensitive as other humanoids, but with Bashir’s warmth pressed against Garak's mouth, Garak could see the appeal. Bashir's tongue slid questioningly along Garak’s lips and Garak parted them, allowing Bashir's warm tongue to enter his cool mouth. Garak's tongue slid to meet Bashir’s, sliding against it as if he could drink Bashir's warmth. Melting into the kiss, Garak felt he understood why other humanoids liked them so much.

 

“We don't usually kiss on Cardassia,” Garak commented when Bashir broke the kiss.

 

“Wouldn’t have guessed,” Bashir praised, panting slightly. “What do you do instead?”

 

“We have different ways of holding hands and interlacing fingers to publicly and privately show affection,” Garak explained. “But in a situation like this...we bite.” Garak smiled as Bashir's eyes flared with desire.

 

“Where?” Bashir asked breathlessly. Not only did he seem to have a taste for some controlled exhibitionism, but he also wasn't put off by the thought of some pain.

 

“The neck mainly, the ridges there can be rather  _ sensitive _ .”

 

Bashir eyed the area in question and licked his lips. He reached a cautious hand out and ran his finger lightly down one of the ridges in question, drawing a wistful sigh from Garak.

 

Bashir pulled back, his lips pressed firmly together as he considered something before he came to his decision and yanked his lilac undershirt off over his head and dropped it to the ground.

 

“You can bite,” Bashir offered. “But don't break the skin and try to keep it below where my shirt will cover… unless you happen to have a dermal regenerator?” Garak shook his head. Bashir let out a sigh. “Well, I'm not stopping to get one now.”

 

“Nor would I want you to, my  _ dear _ doctor,” Garak purred as he stalked forward, causing Bashir to step away, his back meeting the wall. Garak smiled as he stepped forward once again, bringing their bodies nearly together. He placed a delicate hand on Bashir’s slender neck, but froze when the young man flinched and let out a hiss. “What’s wrong?” he asked, his attention instantly going to Bashir’s suddenly closed eyes.

 

“Nothing,” Bashir was quick to reassure. “Your hand was just colder than I expected.” He smiled encouragingly as Garak hesitantly began to stroke his fingers down Bashir’s neck. After a few moments, Bashir clearly became impatient with the cautious pace and, with a hand on Garak’s shoulder, pulled the Cardassian roughly against his body and crashed their lips together in another kiss.

 

While the first kiss had been slow and exploratory, this one was needy and passionate. Bashir lightly bit at Garak’s lower lip, using the gasp he caused as an opportunity to slip his tongue into Garak’s mouth. This time, Garak didn’t surrender, he pressed back, sliding his tongue into Bashir’s mouth, prompting the younger man to retreat, caressing Garak’s tongue with his own all the while.

 

When they broke apart, the look Bashir gave Garak was filled with desire. Garak slid his hand down Bashir’s side to his waist. He held the young man firmly, his thumb rubbing gentle circles on his soft stomach.

 

“How should we proceed?” Garak murmured. He hoped Bashir had some sort of plan because the very basic understanding he’d acquired of Human anatomy through tailoring and the insistent hardness of Bashir’s own erection pressing against Garak’s hip were the limit of his knowledge regarding Human genitalia.

 

Bashir let out a breathy chuckle. “Usually I have some idea what I’m working with before I approach someone, but your fellow Cardassians did a very thorough job wiping the infirmary computers, so I’m afraid I’ve been flying blind.” Bashir’s sheepish smile was mismatched with hooded eyes. “However, I do have some ideas about where we can start.”

 

“Oh?” Garak asked. “Tell me, were you looking for information about Cardassian anatomy to prepare yourself for this moment, or are we here because you are trying to gather more information about Cardassian anatomy?”

 

Bashir rolled his eyes in a surprisingly sultry manner. “Please,” he scoffed, “I'm not about to whore myself out in the name of medical science. If all I wanted was information I’d use a tricorder.” Bashir walked his fingers up Garak’s shoulder to his neck and then lightly squeezed the ridge there, smirking at the moan he got. “This is a far more hands on approach than I’d take if it was just about simple medical curiosity.”

 

Garak rolled his hips against Bashir’s, causing Bashir to throw his head back in startled delight, practically begging Garak to attend to his neck.

 

“I’m glad to hear it,” Garak purred, before granting that smooth neck the attention it demanded. He alternated between gentle nipping and experimental kissing, drawing gasps and soft moans from the young man whose body arched under his wandering hands. One of Bashir’s hands grasped at Garak’s neck ridge, while the other clutched at his back, keeping Garak close even as Bashir writhed against him.

 

When Garak pulled away to admire his handiwork, he absently noted that Bashir’s neck had begun to change color in a way that a Cardassian’s wouldn’t unless Garak had actually been biting with some intention. Bashir’s face was similarly flushed with color.

 

Bashir scrambled to kiss him again. It was full of passionate longing that mere words could not do justice to.

 

“I want to  _ see _ you,” Bashir whispered desperately against Garak's mouth.

 

Garak nipped lightly at Bashir's lip. He'd longed to evert for a while, and Garak knew that the young man's warm and clever hands running over his body would be more than enough to overcome the chill of the station and his own willpower to make it happen. As much as Garak longed for release, he also knew that once he'd everted he wouldn't last long. It had been far too many years since he'd been this intimate with someone, while Bashir seemed to have more experience since arriving on the station than Garak had in his whole life. Better to take care of Bashir first so he could at least hold onto the illusion that he had any semblance of control in this situation. Not that he would mind letting Bashir take the lead completely for this, since the young man seemed both eager to learn and eager to please, and he likely had a wide variety of experiences to draw from, but for now: Garak had initially approached him and Garak would cling to his illusion.

 

“Why don't I take care of you first,” Garak murmured as he kneeled and pulled Bashir's jumpsuit down to his knees, bringing his underwear with it. Garak gripped Bashir’s hip with one hand and ran his thumb along the curve of Bashir’s hipbone while he examined the alien display before him. “External genitalia. How obvious,” he teased. Bashir’s cock at least was similar enough to the Cardassian equivalent that Garak felt he could work with his general knowledge and use Bashir’s reactions to figure out specifics, even if it was surrounded by hair. It was the other aspect of Human anatomy that was going to be the challenge.

 

“Yours is internal? Or retractable?” Bashir asked. He tensed as Garak curiously cupped his balls, though he began to relax as Garak very gently massaged them. “Be careful with those,” he warned, his voice sounding slightly dazed.

 

Garak smirked up at him, but Bashir’s slightly unfocused gaze was fixed at the wall. “Patience, my dear,” he admonished lightly. “You’ll find out soon enough.” He let his other hand, the one holding Bashir’s hip, slide lower so that his fingers dug into the curve of Bashir’s ass. “In the meantime, I promise to take excellent care of you,” he purred before wrapping his mouth around Bashir’s cock.

 

It was longer than the Cardassian version and more consistent in girth; while the Cardassian version tapered to a tip, Bashir’s flared just before the top. It was this top area that seemed to be the most sensitive, judging by the noises Bashir was making.

 

Bashir’s hips bucked forward only once before Garak tightened his grip on the man’s hip and pinned him against the wall. Garak considered pausing, just to make a point, but then Bashir’s hand reached down and began to caress Garak’s neck ridge as best he could from that angle, and Garak decided to forgive him.

 

It didn’t take long after that for Bashir to come, especially once Garak resumed gently playing with Bashir’s balls. Garak begrudgingly swallowed the young man’s ejaculate, for lack of any other way to dispose of it, but he made a mental note to come up with a plan in case Bashir wanted to do this again. The taste was not one that Garak enjoyed.

 

When Garak felt it was appropriate, he released Bashir and took a step back to appreciate how the young man looked in the aftermath of Garak's attentions. He smiled at the thought of having this beautiful sight emblazoned in his memory forever as he raised a hand to gently cup Bashir’s jaw.

 

After a bit, Bashir focused on Garak's face with a sultry look and pulled him close for another kiss. This time the kiss was slower, Bashir's pace more leisurely. Garak didn't object when Bashir slowly spun them so that Garak's back was to the wall.

 

“Now,” Bashir purred, “let's take care of you.” He stepped back to quickly pull his underwear and uniform back up from halfway down his thighs, then he began to pull gently on Garak's vest, guiding it from his shoulders. Garak helped by shrugging out of it, not caring about how letting it pool on the floor would be bad for the garment’s shape. Bashir’s hands slid to the hem of Garak’s shirt and began to push it upwards. Only for Bashir to let out a very faint, confused whine when instead of Garak’s bare chest, he uncovered a thermal undershirt. “How many layers are you wearing?” he asked with only a hint of impatience in his voice.

 

Garak chuckled as he finished removing his shirt. “This is the last one,” he promised as he quickly removed the undershirt as well. They joined the vest on the floor.

 

Bashir was still for a moment, an open look of lusty appreciation on his face that made Garak feel better than he had in ages. Then Bashir got back to giving Garak attention, sliding his warm hands over the newly revealed scales, paying special attention to the spots that caused Garak to make particularly pleased noises.

 

It didn’t take long for Garak to begin to evert and, after Garak opened and pushed down his trousers, Bashir’s fingers exploring his length and along his slit quickly coaxed his prUt fully out.

 

“Retractable and self-lubricating,” Bashir noted with keen interest. “I must say, I’m a bit jealous.” He smirked as he began to stroke Garak’s prUt in earnest with one hand, while slipping a finger inside Garak with the other.

 

“Lower,” Garak panted. Bashir was paying far too much attention to the tip of his prUt, though Bashir’s internal explorations were much more successful. “Focus on the base.”

 

Bashir’s expression became less confident and more focused as he began to alter his technique to fit Garak’s request. “Like that?” he asked. When Garak gasped with pleasure instead of replying, Bashir chuckled. “That’s a yes, then?”

 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Garak answered breathlessly.

 

Bashir smiled, pressed a quick kiss to Garak’s lips, then knelt and took Garak’s prUt into his mouth. It was only a few moments before Garak came.

 

Bashir stood up and wiped his hands on his stomach before happily kissing Garak again.

 

“That was wonderful,” Bashir announced with a grin. “Though if we do this again, I’d prefer it to be on a bed.”

 

“Trying to get me on one of the infirmary’s biobeds so you can take readings, doctor?” Garak teased. His hands remained at his sides since he was unsure how much contact Bashir would welcome now that the act that had brought them so intimately together was complete.

 

Bashir laughed. “No, no,” he was quick to reassure. “I was thinking the bed in my quarters.” He paused for a moment, his intention to speak again hanging in the air. “And you can call me Julian, if you’d like.” He smiled and shrugged. “It’s up to you.”

 

“Well,  _ Julian _ ,” Garak purred, noting with delight how Bashir’s eyes sparkled at the use of his given name. “I just might take you up on that offer.”

 

“Perhaps we could sort out the details over dinner,” Bashir offered, some of the nervous energy he’d had when they’d begun this encounter seeping back into his voice.

 

Garak considered Bashir’s invitation. When he’d first approached the young man in the replimat, Garak had hoped for sex, which he’d gotten, or the attention of a clever person to help keep his wits sharp, which could easily be managed through the weekly lunches Bashir had proposed. This new invitation of Bashir’s would likely either lead to a codifying of a casual sexual relationship between them or perhaps a more intense romantic one. Despite part of Garak’s mind telling him that this was a terrible idea that could only emotionally compromise him, Garak decided to accept. The pretty and brilliant doctor found him intriguing, and Garak could use all the positive attention he could get.

 

“I would be delighted,” Garak replied. “Perhaps tomorrow?”

 

Bashir grinned. “Tomorrow,” he confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in about seven years.


End file.
